One Time In Hueco Mundo
by XonDev
Summary: Apresento-vos a nova arrancar insana em Hueco Mundo, pronta para fazer todos subirem pelas paredes. - Após a captura de Orihime e antes da chegada de Ichigo.
1. Fake Beginning

Antes de realmente começar queria apenas esclarecer algumas coisas...

**Grimmjow: **Ehhh! Tão formal?!  
** xonikax:** Caluda, Espada irritante! Queres que diga a Aizen onde 'tás?  
**Grimmjow: **(calado)

Continuando...

**1º ponto -** Não aconselho pessoas que não conhecem as personagens da 6ª Temporada de Bleach (mais conhecida como Saga Arrancar...:P) a lerem esta fic...ou então se quiserem ler, pesquisem sobre as personagens...para quem for demasiado preguiçoso para isso...temos pena...mas eu não vou 'tar a escrever como as personagens são fisicamente (também porque distorce a personagem já criada...e não faz sentido, porque a personagem já É criada...).

**2º ponto - **Eu admito que também não conheço muito bem as personagens (tanto de personalidade como nome), mas vou-me basear mais ou menos no que já vi e li até agora...mas quem quiser ajudar se algo estiver mal, agradeço!

**3º ponto - **O rating desta coisa vai até ao M devido a...coisas...que podem acontecer (sim...eu posso chegar ao ponto de me atrever a escrever coisas...picantes), e, como seria de se esperar, devido à língua afiada e à boca porca do nosso "querido" (e bom...) Grimmjow Jaggerjack...

**4º ponto - **O género disto pode variar desde Romance até Horror, Humor até Drama, etc...

**5º ponto - **Para quem ainda não percebeu, eu explico...isto vai ser uma data de one-shots sobre como seriam certos dias se uma certa Arrancar OC (moi je) fosse criada pelo Todo-Poderoso (e idiota...) Aizen Sousuke...e crescesse debaixo da asa da raposa ("mãe") Gin Ichimaru-sama. Fazendo a vida negra a todo o people do Hueco Mundo...e talvez até da Soul Society...e quem sabe até na Karakura City...logo se vê...

**6º ponto - **Por último, mas não menos importante...**Disclaimer**: Toda a gente sabe que os personagens de Bleach me pertence, ne? (-.-)...Mas para quem é ingénuo a ponto de acreditar em mim...não, infelizmente os personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim à mente poderosa que criou estas almas todas (sim, não foi o Kubo Tite que os criou, foi a mente dele...). Apenas a Stela me pertence...

**xonikax: **Cabrão sortudo!  
**Grimmjow: **Olha a língua miúda...há putos por aqui, sabias?  
**xonikax: **Cala-te idiota! Tu és o que falas mais calão da série toda...bom...sem contar com o Morango...mas prontx.  
**Grimmjow: **Já agora...p'ra quê tantos pontos?  
**xonikax: **Os pontos? Ah! É só p'ra encher folha...agora pisga-te. O cabrão do Aizen deve 'tar aí a passar não tarda muito.  
**Grimmjow: **Oh. E?  
**Aizen: **(aparece por trás do Grimm) E talvez vocês queiram juntar-se a nós na sala, sim?  
**Grimmjow: **...merda...  
**xonikax: **Ups...'tamos fritos...

**To Be Continued...**(-.-)


	2. Real Beginning

**Título: **Beginning (de verdade)  
**Género:** Humor  
**Par/Pares: **Nenhum (por enquanto)  
**Rating:** PG (sem problemas)

* * *

Ódio. Definitivamente. 

Era o que sentia ao olhar para aquela "miúda" e o homem que se deixava estar em pé ao lado dela, com aquele sorrisinho irritante no focinho.

Tudo bem. Ela era atraente. Tinha um longo cabelo verde-marinho, que lhe caia como uma cascata pelas costas, estando preso num rabo de cavalo alto, e ainda lhe arrastava pelo chão. Os olhos, também de uma cor exótica, um violeta escuro, escondiam praticamente todos os pensamentos que lhe passassem pela mente. A boca, cercada por lábios negros, dava-lhe um ar fatal, como se quem a beijasse pudesse morrer logo após tocar os seus lábios, o que a faziam ainda mais irresistível. A pele branca, como se fosse porcelana, parecia ter uma textura aveludada. De resto, apenas a roupa negra, contrária à dos Arrancars, a diferenciava.

Se fosse apenas isto, Grimmjow aceitá-la-ia como parceira sem pensar duas vezes, talvez até pudessem ter alguma "diversão" os dois, quando estivessem sozinhos, durante o tempo que passariam como parceiros. Porém, aquele reiatsu sinistro, o brilho de malícia naqueles olhos e o sorriso macabro que ela deu ao saber quem a acompanharia nas missões, mandou-lhe um arrepio de baixo a cima, e fez com que uma vozinha lá no fundo o avisasse que ele devia abrir mais os olhos de agora em diante.

Provavelmente, aquele psicopata do Aizen apenas o queria pôr na ordem.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack não queria acreditar, mas ele achava que a sua vida, se antes era má, agora ia ficar um perfeito Inferno, com a nova criação de Aizen.

-----

De entre todos os 10 Espada, os únicos que realmente não se importavam com a apresentação de Stela, a ponto de um deles até adormecer de aborrecimento, eram Halibel e Stark, o último de olhos fechados e cabeça chegada para trás.

Eles realmente não queriam saber quem era a rapariga, de onde vinha e nem sequer a história dela, desde que ela mantivesse ordem entre os Espada e não os chateasse.

Stark olhou-a de cima a baixo, ao ser apresentada, e chegou à conclusão que a rapariga era apenas mais uma cara nova no grupo e uma perda do seu tempo precioso que podia passar a tirar uma boa soneca.

Halibel também a olhou, desviando os olhos para o lado, onde Grimmjow se sentava, e observando como este reagia à presença da nova integrante. A Sexta Espada suava de uma maneira impressionante e tremia levemente de, que ela veio a descobrir, raiva e nervos. E, surpreendentemente para a mulher de pele mais escura, Grimmjow não tinha dado um pio sequer ao pôr os olhos na criação de Aizen, nem mesmo para se queixar sobre ter uma parceira.

Bem, para Halibel a rapariga era completamente bem-vinda, se mantivesse Grimmjow de boca fechada todas as vezes que houvesse reuniões entre eles.

-----

Noitora, excitadinho como sempre, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao imaginar como seria a nova Arrancar por baixo daquela roupa toda que ela vestia. Abriu ainda mais o sorriso, se fosse possível, ao começar a pensar num plano para "entrar nas calças da rapariga" mais depressa.

-----

Ulquiorra continuava, como sempre, impassível. Sem nenhuma emoção no rosto. Mas por dentro, diferentemente do que todos pensavam, ele tinha um sentimento de satisfação ao rever novamente a cara de horror que a Sexta Espada tinha na cara.

Parecia-lhe a ele, que era desta vez que Grimmjow ia aprender a ter respeito e a ficar quieto nas ocasiões que mais lhes convinham.

Porém, não pode deixar de pensar que a rapariga tinha um ar de ser esquisita.

-----

Szayel apenas tinha uma questão na cabeça.

Será que ela o deixaria examiná-la e fazer dela uma das suas experiências?

Olhou melhor.

Não.

O mais provável era a Arrancar matá-lo ainda antes da Octava Espada perguntar.

-----

Yami simplesmente a olhou com desdém, como se ela fosse um ser inferior.

Mal sabia ele, que a nova integrante já o tinha na sua lista negra.

-----

_Minutos antes... _

Aizen Sousuke andava calmamente até à sala das reuniões, com a sua postura esnobe de sempre, seguido de Inoue Orihime, que conversava animadamente com Stela Adoncio, esta ao lado da possuidora do Shun Shun Rikka, e Ichimaru Gin, que acompanhava a conversa das raparigas com o sorriso esganiçado de sempre no rosto e os olhos, como normal, fechados. Ainda atrás, vinha Kaname Tousen, silenciosamente.

"Aquele tipo dá-me nervos... Ele é sempre assim?" – Stela sussurrou para Inoue e Gin, sobre Tousen.

"Hm? Tousen? Ah... Não te preocupes. Ele sempre foi muito..." – Ichimaru interrompeu-se para pensar numa palavra adequada para o companheiro mais escuro.

"... Morto?" – Stela acabou por ele, incapaz de pensar noutro adjectivo para Tousen. Ela achava que o homem só podia ser um morto-vivo, visto que ela nunca o via abrir a boca para nada e a única coisa que fazia era andar de um lado para o outro no grande edifício Las Noches. "Oi. Ichimaru-sama! De certeza que o tipo não é surdo-mudo? Ou talvez seja um morto-vivo?"

"Neps. Ele 'tá bem vivo, acredita." – A raposa prateada respondeu-lhe sorridente.

Inoue soltou um riso abafado ao olhar para trás e reparar que o antigo Taichou do 9º Esquadrão da Gotei 13 não parecia nada contente com a conversa que prosseguia à sua frente.

-----

Aizen e os restantes encontravam-se em frente às grandes portas que davam entrada à sala onde se realizavam as quase diárias reuniões.

Stela assobiou.

Tousen mandava-lhe adagas com os ohos por trás.

Gin continuava com o sorriso esganiçado na face.

Aizen permanecia com a mesma cara estúpida e confiante de sempre.

Inoue era a única que parecia desconfortável ali. Ainda que já tivessem passado quase dois meses desde de que tinha sido trazida para o Hueco Mundo, a mestra dos Shun Shun Rikka ainda não se sentia confortável por ali. Se bem que a nova aquisição de Aizen a fazia descontrair mais.

Aizen estendeu a mão e as portas abriram-se, revelando uma sala vazia, se não considerassem os Espada e os seus Fráccion, com apenas uma mesa gigantesca no centro e cadeiras com costas que deveriam ter mais de dois metros de altura. As paredes, tecto e chão eram, como todo o edifício e as salas que possuía, completamente brancos.

Ao entrarem, Stela correu os olhos pelos ocupantes da sala e contou apenas oito Espada.

"Os teus outros dois irmãos não puderam comparecer, infelizmente." – Aizen pareceu ler-lhe a mente e respondeu-lhe com aquele sorriso aparentemente meigo. Ela sabia-o melhor.

Ao olhar todos com certo desinteresse, Stela parou os olhos no tipo de cabelos azuis.

Ele parecia um tigre enjaulado, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto, como se estivesse enraivecido com tudo e todos. Ele parecia interessante para brincar.

Stela sorriu maliciosamente enquanto segurava o olhar azul felino do Espada.

"Aquele ali é o teu parceiro de missões, 'Tela-chan" – Gin esganiçou ainda mais o sorriso enquanto metia a mão no ombro da Arrancar ao seu lado e lhe segredava ao ouvido.

Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso macabro e estreitou de maneira sinistra os olhos violeta.

"Vai ser divertido!"


	3. 10º Espada

**Título: **Décimo Espada – Yami

**Género: **Humor

**Par/Pares: **Nenhum (ainda...)

**Rating: **PG (acabar com a paciência de Yami e Ulqui-chan... XD)

* * *

Yami treinava sem parar na pequena arena (se se podia chamar de "pequena" uma área equivalente a cinco campos de futebol do Mundo Humano).

Stela observava-o de longe com os olhos brilhantes de malícia, pondo em prática o plano que tinha na cabeça. Sabia perfeitamente como se vingar do Arrancar gigantesco que a olhava com desprezo sempre que passava por ela.

Ingénuo como era (ou talvez por ter um cérebro duma formiga, ela não sabia), com certeza nem lhe passara pela cabeça que Stela lhe podia cortar a garganta quando ela bem entendesse.

O Décimo Espada apenas tinha a sorte da rapariga não querer mais problemas do que já tinha com Aizen. E Ulquiorra, visto que o último lhe tinha um ódio ainda maior do que tinha ao Arrancar de cabelos azuis e não iria querer perder o seu "precioso animal de estimação gigante".

E como dizem os humanos, com este plano ela ia "matar dois coelhos de uma vez só". Só esperava que desse resultado.

-----

_5 horas antes..._

Após mais um "infernal" dia, Ulquiorra chegava estafado ao seu quarto, que, tal como tudo o resto, era completamente branco e simples, com apenas uma cama encostada à parede, uma mesa-de-cabeceira ao lado, um sofá no meio do quarto e um roupeiro no lado direito. Havia também uma porta no lado esquerdo que dava para a casa-de-banho.

A razão do seu cansaço era apenas uma. Inoue Orihime. A rapariga acabava-lhe com a paciência ao falar sempre mais do que devia e nunca fechar a matraca. Dava-lhe nervos as perguntas estúpidas que a humana sempre fazia.

Ao entrar, o Cuatro Espada, sempre com a mesma expressão indiferente, foi directamente à cama e, sem se preocupar com mais nada, deitou-se e desligou-se do mundo.

'_Então este é que é o carrasco mais fiel de Aizen...? Patético.'_ Tivesse Ulquiorra mais atento, ele teria notado uma distorção na parede e uns olhos violeta escuros e brilhantes a olharem-no fixamente.

-----

_Presente... _

Yami tirava agora um descanso do treino, sentando-se no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede da arena e fechando os olhos para tirar uma soneca.

Fazendo isso perdeu o enorme sorriso da sua espectadora ao sentir o gigantesco e assustador crescimento no _reiatsu_ de Ulquiorra.

Em alerta, o "Orc", como Stela o chamava, levantou-se rapidamente de olhos arregalados ao ver o seu dito superior em direção a ele num _sonido_ que faria inveja ao Primera Espada.

-----

_Uma hora e meia depois... _

Todos os Espadas, mais os seus líderes Aizen, Tousen e Gin, olhavam para um moído (literalmente) Ex-Décimo Espada Yami no chão do local de treino.

Todos, menos um certo Arrancar de cabelos azulados, perderam o sorriso vitorioso e divertido que Stela Adoncio tinha quando levaram o corpo do enorme Espada, para ser arranjado, e Ulquiorra, para ser colocado numa cela, devido à sua incontrolável fúria.

Ainda assim Grimmjow, Noitora e Gin, o último apenas escondendo o sorriso com a grande manga da túnica que vestia, tinham que esconder a cara para não rirem à gargalhada ao verem o rosto todo desenhado, com tinta impermeável, de Ulquiorra.

E ainda mais ao verem o _'Ass: Yami-chan'_ na bochecha direita.

Naquele dia Grimmjow chegou a uma conclusão. Talvez, afinal, nem fosse tão má a idéia de ter uma nova integrante nos Espada.


	4. Smiles

**Título: **Smiles

**Género: **Humor

**Par/Pares: **Grimmjow x Stela

**Rating: **PG

* * *

"Hmmm, Grimmy?"

"Hn."

"Já alguma vez sorriste?"

Grimmjow, que estava entretido a afiar a sua _Pantera_, parou o que estava a fazer e olhou para Stela, esta sentada ao seu lado a rabiscar na areia com uma pedra.

"Ahn?"

A Arrancar de cabelos esverdeados suspirou.

"Eu perguntei se já alguma ve-"

"Eu ouvi o que me perguntaste, não sou surdo, miúda!"

Um murmuro foi a sua resposta. - "Às vezes pareces…"

"´Tá mas é calada! Mas passando à frente, ya, claro que sim. Não me vês sempre a sorrir?" – e abriu a boca num sorriso Trident White de orelha a orelha, demonstrando os seus, demasiado brancos e demasiado afiados, dentes.

Dentes esses dignos de um real felino…

Stela revirou os olhos e abanou a cabeça, como que em frustração.

"Mas que mal fiz eu para merecer tal estupidez como parceiro."

"Hey! Vê lá como falas. Olha que estes" – apontando para os dentes, orgulhoso – "ainda funcionam. Mas seria um desperdício para contigo."

"Estúpido! Estava simplesmente a referir-me a um sorriso normal, sabes? Tipo…um sorriso que tu realmente _sentes_ e que aparece naqueles momentos em que tu nem sequer te dás conta."

O _Sexta_ continuou a olhar para ela de sobrancelhas franzidas, contemplando uma resposta.

"Só há um problema."

"O que é agora?!" – a rapariga inquiriu, impaciente.

"Nós somos _hollow_. Vazios. Sem coração. É impossível sentirmos alguma coisa. Muito menos _vontade _de_ sorrir_. _Capiche_?"

Novamente, Stela suspirou, voltando os olhos para o céu de constante noite em _Hueco Mundo_.

O ponto fulcral do seu companheiro já lhe tinha passado pela mente, mas ainda assim, a _Arrancar_ queria saber o que é se podia sentir num sorriso verdadeiro. Principalmente após ter observado os humanos durante alguns dias. A sua curiosidade tinha ganho o melhor dela.

Ao seu lado, Grimmjow suspirou, aborrecido.

"Se 'tás tão curiosa, porque é que não vais falar com a humana?"

"Orihime?" – ele abanou a cabeça. – "Eu já falei com ela, mas o que ela me disse foi demasiado complexo."

"Wow, para alguém que se acha tão esperta…"

"Cala-te, idiota!"

Em vez de ligar ao que Stela tinha dito, o _Sexta_ estalou os dedos.

"Isso era uma boa pergunta para fazer ao Ulquiorra."

A sua parceira olhou-o como se lhe tivesse nascido outra cabeça.

"'Tás a gozar, certo?"

"Nope. Epa, sei lá. Pode ser que ele perceba mais disso do que eu, não?"

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Grimmjow, acorda. Ulquiorra. Sorrir. Acho que isso não dá nem para 'tar na mesma frase."

O _Espada_ de cabelos azulados só encolheu os ombros e levantou-se.

"Okay, okay. Então vai lá chateá-lo, pode ser?"

"Atrasado. Se não me querias ouvir bastava teres dito." – ele deu um sorriso matreiro.

"Ohhh, a menininha ficou de beicinho. Deixa lá, querida."

"Grimmjow! Quando eu agarrar nessa espada e ta enfiar no-"

"Tento, tento, Stelinha! Queres que o Aizen ouça essa tua boquinha a dizer palavras feias?"

Era palpável o divertimento de Grimmjow a provocar a _Arrancar_ menor. Talvez porque ele sabia que, mesmo que ela se esticasse completamente ainda não lhe chegaria à cabeça.

"Que se _lixe_ o Aizen! E quando eu te puser as mãos em cima meu grandessíssimo-" – ele interrompeu-a, novamente.

"Olha, sabes que mais? Porque é não vamos nós os dois ali para o cantinho durante um bocado? Eu sei de uma forma bastante…_produtiva_ de mandares essas frustrações todas cá para fora. Que é que dizes?"

Escusado será dizer que, se olhares matassem, Grimmjow Jeaggerjacques estaria enterrado a centenas de kilómetros da superfície terrestre. Sim, ele acabou no chão, mas não enterrado. Um olho seu não escapou de ficar negro e talvez umas duas ou três costelas iriam levar algum tempo a ficar boas.

Fora isso, o _Sexta Espada_ ficou estiraçado no chão, como se tivesse sido atropelado por um camião, a olhar para uma Stela enfurecida a caminhar em direcção ao _Las Noches_.

'_E lá se foi uma oportunidade de passar a noite acompanhado…'_


	5. Playhouse

**Título: **Playhouse

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **PG

* * *

Estava um lindo dia em _Las Noches_. Os pássaros cantavam nas verdíssimas árvores, _como sempre_, o tempo estava quente e era possível reparar na suave brisa que passava nos verdejantes prados_, também como sempre_.

Ironia do destino que a única coisa verdadeira no último parágrafo seja, precisamente, que o tempo estava quente. Ironia porque Aizen foi demasiado preguiçoso para "_desperdiçar o seu precioso tempo, energia e poder a criar árvores, pássaros, arco-íris, póneis, etc, tudo o que faça parecer o paraíso cor-de-rosa_" **(palavras dele)**. Sem contar que ele _detesta_ cor-de-rosa.

O ponto todo era que _Las Noches_ estava quente. Podia-se ver o pessoal todo de mangas curtas, e até alguns que tiraram a parte de cima do uniforme. E sim, Aizen teve de dar raspanetes a certos outros que, indecentemente, se atreveram a tirar o uniforme por completo, ficando nuzinhos como o dia em que nasceram **(renasceram, neste caso)**. Alguns desses exemplos foram Grimmjow e Nnoitora.

Tiveram o pior castigo que lhes poderiam ter dado: passar um dia inteiro com a Princesinha Orihime.

Inoue Orihime estava feliz. Após muita discussão com Ulquiorra **(o mesmo que discutir com um monossilábico, cuja resposta é 'hn' a tudo)**, ficou decidido que este iria ao mundo da humana e lhe traria alguma coisa para ela se divertir, já que ninguém a podia aturar quando estava aborrecida **(até chegar ao ponto de Aizen se esquecer que precisava dela e a querer matar)**.

Chegou-lhe às mãos uma televisão.

_**BLEACHROCKSMYSOCKS**_

"'Hime-chan, o que é isso?" – Stela, inocentemente, perguntou um dia, depois de passar milhentas vezes a tentar descodificar o que era o estranho objecto.

"Isto é uma 'televisão'. Serve para nós vermos o que se passa noutros sítios. Além disso, também conseguimos ver alguns programas engraçados. Os meus preferidos são os de culinária! Mostram comidas deliciosas…"

Enquanto Inoue continuava a falar, Stela olhava transfixada para a tela da 'televisão'. Dentro da caixa, bonecos dançavam de um lado para o outro, cenas passavam tão rápido que os sensores da pequena _Arrancar_ tilintavam na sua cabeça, alerta para algum iminente perigo do objecto não identificado **(inocente, a menina)**.

De rompante entraram Grimmjow e Nnoitora, como sempre, a discutir um com o outro. Por pouco não levaram com o _cero_ de Stela, que se tinha assustado com a entrada espectacular dos dois.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Cuidadinho com isso, miúda. 'Inda tiras um olho a alguém." – o _Sexta Espada_ aproveitou o momento com uma risada.

Nnoitora, de tempero igualmente escaldante, quase saltou para cima de Jaggerjacques por causa da frase de duplo sentido. Ulquiorra apareceu a tempo de parar o que estava prestes a começar.

"Hn" – resposta curta e olhar de 'vamos lá a ver, vamos', eficaz o suficiente para calar os dois problemáticos.

"Tch. Isto é ponto de encontro ou quê?" - Nnoitora, bom cão de sempre, calou-se e sentou-se num canto do grande sofá branco que se centrava no quarto de Orihime. Esta continuava alheia a toda a confusão, transfixada no seu programa de culinária.

Grimmjow, também amuado pela interrupção do rival, tirando a oportunidade perdida de dar uma carga de porrada no _Quinta_, sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá, enquanto direccionava um nome não muito bonito ao _Espada_ sem emoções. Não era suposto ouvir-se, mas o _Cuarta_ levantou as sobrancelhas em aviso.

A única _Arrancar_ feminina no quarto cruzou os braços. "Então emo, porque nos chamaste para vir aqui?" – um sorriso malicioso apareceu-lhe no rosto e Ulquiorra sabia que não vinha coisa boa dali. "Não me digas que ficaste aborrecido e apeteceu-te brincar connosco!"

"Aizen-sama quer que vocês entretenham a humana." – Emoções – 0. Surpresa – 3. Gargalhadas ecoaram subitamente no quarto e Inoue finalmente levantou a cabeça para perguntar o que estava a acontecer. Deparou-se com Nnoitora apoiado em Grimmjow, a dar palmadas no próprio joelho e a rir-se às mil maravilhas, e o seu apoio, por outro lado, agarrado à barriga e a rir-se como se não houvesse amanhã. A forma de Stela encontrava-se agachada ao pé das pernas dos dois, completamente a tremer com a força do riso.

Segue-se uma 'Hime à nora, com pontinhos de interrogação espalhados pela sua linda cabeça ruiva, e ao lado um _Cuarta Espada_ com uns olhinhos verdes que fulminavam o grupo.

Ai se olhares matassem.

_**BLEACHROCKSMYSOCKS**_

Minutos passados, todos se reuniram numa espécie de roda, quebrada pelos dois 'paspalhos' sentados no sofá, demasiado preguiçosos para se levantarem. Palavras de Stela Adoncio.

"Muito bem, emo. O que temos de fazer?" – Ulquiorra ignorou a ofensa, visto que a _Arrancar_ já tinha tirado o dia para lhe fazer a vida negra.

"De momento, e como já disse, vocês estão aqui com o castigo de fazer o que a humana quiser. Portanto comportem-se como os subordinados que são e obedeçam" – simples como tirar um penso rápido.

Pena que certos felinos e linguarudos zarolhos não gostam de pensos. Principalmente daqueles sem sentimentos que puxam pêlos ao ego.

Grimmjow e Nnoitora de pé, Stela no meio da roda como escudo contra a inevitável guerra.

"Teatro!"

"Huh?" – todas as cabeças se viraram para a princesa, ao que ela levantou os olhos como a inocência em pessoa.

"Vamos fazer um teatro!" – era mais uma declaração do que precisamente pergunta. Desde quando 'Hime se tinha tornado tão independente **(entenda-se, não perguntar opiniões dos outros)** e decidida?

A transformação repentina trouxe um invisível curvar de lábios a Ulquiorra. "Pois muito bem. Um teatro será!" – virando-se para os três. "Preparem-se." – e virou costas novamente, desta vez, preparando-se para sair do quarto.

A voz melodiosa de Inoue parou-o na porta, mão já na maçaneta. "Ulquiorra-san?" – olhos esmeralda voltaram-se para a rapariga, questionando-a silenciosamente. "Preciso de mais um elemento, e se te fores embora vamos ter que demorar mais tempo a procurar outro…" – ou seja, mais tempo a aturar a humana no seu estado deplorável de aborrecimento e a ouvir Aizen-sama a ordenar-lhe que resolva o problema. Mas que ser maquiavélico ela se saiu.

Como que a ouvir os pensamentos, o dito ser manda o ataque final. Assim que o _Cuarta_ se virou mais uma vez para enfrentar esta nova ameaça ao seu ego e orgulho, Inoue olha-o de uma forma totalmente inocente e fatal… deixando-o incapaz de dizer 'não'!

_**BLEACHROCKSMYSOCKS  
**_

Ulquiorra sentia-se capaz de matar alguém.

Com ordem de Aizen-_sama_ ou sem.

As suas sobrancelhas não paravam de estremecer em irritação. Também eram as únicas coisas que demonstravam o seu estado de espírito, porque, verdade seja dita, o _Cuarta_ continuava com a cara mais impassível de sempre.

"_Ohhhh._" Ele passou a odiar aquele som profundamente. Tanto quanto a portadora da voz. "Estás tão querido, Ulquiorra!" Orihime chilreava, aparentemente orgulhosa da criação improvisada.

Nnoitora mal conseguia conter as gargalhadas.

Ele, Ulquiorra Schiffer, o grande e poderoso _Cuarta Espada_, o mais destemido, fiel, responsável de todos os _arrancar_, o orgulho do seu Aizen_-sama,_ encontrava-se neste mesmo momento a olhar para um espelho. Não gostando nem um pouco do que estava a ver.

Ele, na pele de uma das fantasias da humana que o seu grandioso Deus mandou raptar meses anteriores.

Nnoitora explodiu em ruidosas gargalhadas ao ver o ar ainda mais carrancudo de Ulquiorra.

Uma touca branca com florzinhas azuis adornava-lhe a cabeça, grande o suficiente para lhe tapar os cabelos, mas ficando com a forma da sua máscara. No corpo, em vez da habitual vestimenta de casaco e _hakama_, vestia agora uma camisa de dormir que lhe chegava acima dos joelhos, de mangas compridas também com florzinhas de variadas cores.

"Vá lá… V-vocês têm que… Hahaha" E a risada continuava, Nnoitora sem conseguir concluir a frase para chamar a atenção dos parceiros que estavam algures nos compartimentos do quarto.

O _arrancar_ de olhos verdes pensou para consigo. Porque não tinha Aizen dado a ordem para matar a humana ainda? Ele seria, sem dúvida alguma, o primeiro a oferecer-se para fazer o serviço eficazmente. Mas não. Parecia que o seu senhor preferia vê-lo sofrer humilhação atrás de humilhação nas mãos da vil criatura. _'O poder, Cuarta. Tudo pelo poder que fará Aizen-sama o Deus acima de tudo.'_

Grimmjow rosnou de trás de uma cortina improvisada, também ele mal disposto. "Que é que foi agora?"

E saiu detrás da dita cortina.

O mundo parou, tudo a olhar para o _arrancar_ de cabelos azulados, e até Ulquiorra teve que desviar o olhar para não se desmanchar a rir.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nnoitora encontrava-se no chão, quase a hiperventilar devido à sua dificuldade em respirar.

Orihime deu um grande sorriso de orgulho e algum divertimento que não passou despercebido.

"Achas graça, humana? O que 'tás a fazer à minha reputação?" Grimmjow estava mais que lixado, mais que furioso e nem sequer dignou mais do que um olhar a Ulquiorra. Nem sequer se atrevia a comparar o vestido curto vermelho que trazia às roupas dos outros ocupantes.

Umas botas vermelhas adornavam-lhe as pernas até aos joelhos e uma capa com um capuz, também vermelho, completava a figura de _Capuchinho Vermelho._

"Mas o que é que foi, afinal?" Inquiriu a voz curiosa da _Arrancar_.

Orihime escondeu o lábios curvados por detrás das mãos e, com tanta comução, Stela não resistiu e enfiou a cabeça por entre as cortinas que dividiam o seu espaço privado do resto do quarto.

Tanto Ulquiorra como Grimmjow a fulminaram com os olhos pelas gargalhadas cristalinas da _Arrancar_. O _Sexta_ acabou por se chatear de vez e, rosnando, agarrou-a pelo braço, tirando Stela do seu pequeno espaço.

As suas roupas não eram tão espalhafatosas, mas o ar que lhe davam fez os restantes ocupantes divertirem-se por sua vez.

Sendo a personagem de Caçador, uma camisa bêge largueirona enfiada dentro de umas calças castanho escuras que apenas os suspensórios seguravam, Stela soube ao certo que o orgulho de não parecer tão ridícula quanto os outros partiu-se em pedacinhos ao ver a figura de Grimmjow e Nnoitora rirem que nem malucos outra vez.

"Vá lá, vocês é que estão em vestidos!" Mas os dois pingamores continuavam na risota.

Risota que durou até Orihime ir ao pé de Stela para a ajudar com as botas escuras de cano alto e abrir a boca. "Agora só falta vestir o Nnoitora e depois podemos ir no grande hall."

Todos os movimentos _Arrancar _cessaram e apenas os seus olhos se esbugalharam até não puderem mais. Pera aí... actuar? No grande hall? Em frente de todos aqueles que passassem por lá? Em frente do _Aizen_?

Ulquiorra estremeceu subitamente.

E os restantes tinham certeza de apenas uma coisa.

Não iam sobreviver à humilhação.


End file.
